


Under the mistletoe

by Littlemoonchild



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl didn't like to engage in Earth traditions as often as her fellow Crystal gems. But Amethyst is about to change her mind.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy Pearlmethyst in this tryings times. Hope you like it!

Pearl didn't like to engage in Earth traditions as often as her fellow Crystal gems. She found them pointless, especially the ones where people venerated someone who had died millennia ago. 

One day, she emerged from the Temple to follow her morning routine: prepare Steven's breakfast, get some cleaning done, check on Cat Steven to make sure Garnet hadn't forgot to feed her again and then go to Little Homeworld. But when she reached the kitchen, she found Amethyst sitting sprawled on the counter with a playful grin on her face. The sight made her non-existent stomach flutter. She couldn't deny it even if she wanted to, she had it bad. 

She graciously approximated her and kissed her cheek, causing the other to blush. "Good morning, Amethyst. What are you doing up so early? I thought you wanted to sleep in this morning since you came back late last night" she said, already moving to get the ingredients for the pancakes. "Nah, I couldn't sleep more. Besides, I wanted to go to Little Homeworld to show everyone how to properly get into the holiday spirit, y' know? But I think I'm gonna start at home. C'mere. Leave that a moment". She tapped on the counter twice the spot between her legs, indicating Pearl to go there.

Pearl eyed her closely, looking for signs of pranks or jokes but found none. Relieved, she placed herself where she was told and smiled warmly at Amethyst, watching her reach for something behind her back. It was a small bunch of leaves with little bright red berries. She raised an eyebrow, not knowing what it was. "What is this?" She asked curiously, becoming suspicious of her girlfriend's intentions again. Amethyst shrugged and blushed, looking away from those intense baby blue eyes.

"Just a mistletoe, P. People it's supposed to kiss when they are under it" she shapeshifted her arm to place it above their heads. "Wanna kiss me, Sweet Pea?" Pearl couldn't help but nod, placing both her hands on Amethyst's face and gently smooching her. Amethyst squirmed with joy, tugging Pearl closer to her to prevent the kiss from ending so soon.

When they parted, Pearl rested her forehead on hers, eyes closed and delighted smiles on their lips. "I love you so much, Amethyst. Thank you for showing me such a wonderful tradition". She felt the other gem skin grow hotter under her hands, probably blushing from the attention. "No prob, P. This was a lesson only for you. Tell me if you need me to teach you again".

Pearl laughed and placed a final soft kiss on her forehead before going back to her routine. Amethyst mirrored the gesture and got off from the counter and headed to the door. She opened it but stood there for a moment. "Hey, Pearl?" She saw the pale gem turning around to face her, gracefulness present in every single one of her movements. "I love you too. Bye!" And with that, she turned around and left the house. 

Pearl gazed at the door for a couple of seconds more, feeling warmth and love invading her. She beamed, getting misty-eyed. 

Human customs still didn't make sense to her, but if they brought moments so precious with them, they were worthy of celebrating. After thinking about it for a while, she decided that maybe indulging in them wasn't that bad, especially if she had more excuses to kiss Amethyst. As if she didn't have tons of them already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)


End file.
